dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jackson Wang
Perfil thumb|260px *'Nombre artístico:' 잭슨 / Jackson. *'Nombre real:' 王杰克逊 / Wang Jia er. *'Nombre Chino:' 王嘉爾 / Wang Ga Yi. *'Profesión:' Cantante, rapero, bailarín, actor, MC y compositor. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 28-Marzo-1994 (21 Años). *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hong Kong, China. *'Estatura:' 174.8cm *'Peso:' 63Kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries. *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Perro. *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment. Dramas * Producer (KBS2, 2015, Cameo Ep.3) * Dream Knight (2015) Programas de TV *(SBS) Star King (05.01.2016, junto a Hani y Hyerin de EXID) *Korea-China dream team (07.11.2015) *(JTBC) Laws of the Jungle (11.09.2015 al TBA) *(KBS) Cool Kiz on the Block (28.07.2015) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (07.07.2015, invitado especial junto a Mark) *(SBS) Inkigayo (2015, como MC) *(tvN) Problematic Men (23.04.2015) *Comedy Big League (07.03.2015) *(MBC) World Changing Quiz Show (07.03.2015) *(MBC)' 'Weekly Idol (25.02.2015, junto a Big Byung y Chamsonyeo) *(SBS) Einstein (21.02.2015) Ep. 1 y 2 *(Arirang TV) After School Club (11.02.2015, especial MC, junto a Mark) *(JTBC) Dating Alone (31.01.2015) *(KBS) Happy Together (22.01.2015) *Weekly Idol - 4th Awards (31.12.2014, junto a Big Byung) *(Mnet) M! Countdown Christmas Especial - MC Especial (25.12.2014, junto a JB y Junior) *(MBC) Radio Star (17.12.2014) *(SBS) Star King (13.12.2014, junto a Junior y Yu Gyeom) *(MBC Every1) Hitmaker Season 2 (12.12.2014) *(KBS) Vitamin (10.12.2014) *(SBS) Star King (06.12.2014, junto a Junior y Yu Gyeom) *(SBS) Roommate (21.09.2014, segunda temporada) *(SBS) Star King (15.02.2014, junto a Mark, JB y Young Jae) *(SBS) 1000 songs Challenge (09.03.2014, junto a JB, Junior y Young Jae) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (09.04.2014, especial MC, junto a Mark) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (02.07.2014, junto a Mark) *(SBS) Star King (05.07.2014, junto a JB, Mark y Junior) *(Arirang TV) After School Club - After Show (16.07.2014, junto a Mark) *Simply Kpop (25.07.14, como especial MC) *(MBC Every1) Hitmaker (29.07.14 - 19.08.2014) *(MBC) Hello! Stranger (08.09.2014) *Weekly Idol (20.08.2014, junto a Big Byung) *(MBC) Quiz to Change the World (14.06/21.06/12.07/19.07/09.08/16.08/16.09 2014, junto a Junior) *(Mnet/tvN) WIN: WHO IS NEXT? (13.09.2013, junto a Mark, Bam Bam y Yu Gyeom) Programas de Radio *(MBC) C-Radio "Idol True Colors" Ep.50 junto a Young Ji y Bam Bam (28.03.15) *(MBC) Sunny FM Date Radio junto a Young Ji (04.11.14) *(Arirang Radio) Music Access junto a Mark (02.07.2014) *(Arirang Radio) Star Date, junto a Mark y Bam Bam (10.07.14) *(MBC) WGM TV junto a Mark y Bam Bam (2014) *(MBC) Simsimtapa junto a Bam Bam (30.01.2014) *(KBS) Cool FM junto a Mark, Bam Bam y Yu Gyeom (28.01.2014) Vídeos Musicales *'2015:'Amber (Ft. Tae Yeon) - "Shake that Brass" *'2015:' Big Byung - "Ojingeo Doenjang" *'2014:' Big Byung - "Stress Come on!" Colaboraciones *'2015:' Baek A Yeon (feat. Jackson) - Shouldn’t Have… (SBS, Inkigayo) *'2015:' Jun. K (2PM) (feat. Jackson & Mark) - "True Swag" (KCON x M!Countdown / Japan) * 2015: Cheetah & Kangnam (feat. Jackson) - "My Type" (KCON x M!Countdown / Japan) * 2014: Sun Mi (feat. Jackson) - "Full Moon" (KBS, Musik Bank Especial) * 2014: Jia & Fei (miss A) (feat. Jackson) - "Tell Me" (JYP Nation ONE MIC Concert Hong Kong) * 2014: Baek Ji Young (feat. Jackson & JB) - "My Ear's Candy" (Mnet, M! Countdown 10th Anniversary) *'2014:' 15& (feat. Jackson) - "Can't Hide It". *'2014:' Sun Mi (feat. Jackson) - "Frozen in Time". Revistas *GQ (Septiembre 2015) *Sure (2015) Composiciones de Rap *'2014:' Just Tonight - Álbum Identify. *'2014:' Moonlight - Álbum Identify. *'2014:' U Got Me - Mini Álbum Got Love. *'2015:' Back to me - Mini Álbum "Just Right" Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' GOT7 **'Posición:' Rapero, vocalista y bailarín. *'Color favorito:' Negro. (En IGOT7 se mostró su vestidor y la mayoría de su ropa era negra) *'Grupo Proyecto:' Big Byung (bajo el nombre de Wang Kong). *'Familia:' Padres (Ricky Wang y Sophia Wang) y hermano mayor. *'Educación:' Escuela Internacional Americana (Hong Kong). *'Tiempo de aprendizaje:' 2 años y medio. *'Pasatiempos:' Bailar y rapear son dos de sus grandes pasiones. También le gusta hacer Beatbox, patinar con su skate y jugar al baloncesto. *'Especialidad:' Esgrima (nº 1 en su país de origen), y artes marciales. *'Idiomas (Políglota):' Cantonés (lengua materna), coreano (fluido), inglés (fluido), mandarín (medio), japonés (medio) y francés (básico). *'Tipo ideal:' Una chica atractiva y deportista, que se cuide, que concuerde con su explosiva personalidad y que tenga lindas piernas. En concreto, le llaman muchísimo la atención las mujeres con la piel morena, siendo su tipo ideal (según confesó en un programa de radio), Beyoncé. Además, en el programa Roommate se quedó prendado de la belleza y fuerza de la luchadora y atleta Song Gayeon. *'Artistas favoritos:' Taeyang de BIGBANG, Dr. Dre, G-unit y Chris Brown. *'Comida favorita:' Chocolate, Queso, Pizza, Dim sun, Carbonara y pollo. *'Mejores amigos: 'Mark (GOT7) y Rap Monster (BTS). *'Mejores amigas: 'Lee Guk Joo,' 'Youngji (KARA), Amber (F(x)) , Hani (EXID) y Jessi (Lucky J). *De entre todos los integrantes extranjeros (no-coreanos) de GOT7; fue al que mas le costó aprender coreano. *Fue el ganador de las audiciones de JYP Entertainment en Hong Kong en el 2010. *Nació en el seno de una familia atlética. Su padre es un conocido ex-entrenador del equipo nacional de esgrima de Hong Kong, su madre una ex-gimnasta que ganó la medalla de oro en el año 1982, y su hermano mayor otro joven atleta. *Su hermano mayor vive en Australia. *Jackson se pone celoso con facilidad, cómo muy bien dijeron Yugyeom y el MC en el episodio número 1 de "IGOT7". *Para Jackson, estar lejos de su familia es una agonía con la que tiene que vivir día a día. En el programa Roommate, demostró lo mal que lo estaba pasando lejos de sus padres sin haberlos visto durante 2 años cuando gracias a Jinyoung, vinieron de Hong Kong a darle una sorpresa. *Estuvo en el equipo juvenil de Hong Kong como atleta de esgrima. *Ha ganado muchos premios siendo un esgrimista, su padre se opusó a que fuera cantante/rapero y bailarín hasta que no lograse alcanzar el número 1 en un campeonato, por lo que Jackson le prometió que lograría ser uno de los mejores, hasta que por fin lo consiguió y logró el primer lugar en el "Campeonato de Asia Junior" y en el "Campeonato de Esgrima Cadete". *Jackson se enteró de la audición de JYP Entertainment mientras jugaba al baloncesto con sus compañeros en período de clases. *Le encanta y se le dan muy bien las acrobacias. Siendo más joven (10 años), tuvo la oportunidad de formar parte del equipo de gimnasia de Hong Kong, pero su familia se negó por completo. *Comparte habitación con Mark Tuan. Lo considera su hermano. *Sus compañeros y amigos de GOT7 confesaron que es como una caja de Pandora; una vez que la abres, te maravillas con la cantidad de sorpresas que pueden salir de ella. *Los integrantes lo eligieron como el miembro mas presumido del grupo, por la forma en que actúa ya que llama mucho la atención, en segundo lugar escogieron a Bambam. *Su personalidad es acaparable, suele ser el mas extrovertido, bromista y el mas hablador del grupo. *Jackson es el que más se preocupa por el grupo, siempre piensa en ellos, en el programa de Tv After School Club una fan le dijo a Jackson: "Te quiero Jackson". Y Jackson respondió: "Nosotros nos llamamos GOT7, no Jackson". A lo que la fan contestó: "Los quiero GOT7". *Es considerado el integrante más atractivo del grupo. *Es el integrante que tiene más fans del grupo junto a Mark y JB, sobre todo fans femeninas. *Mencionó que le gusta mucho ver doramas. Gracias a ello se le hizo mucho más fácil aprender coreano. Uno de sus doramas favoritos es Dream High. *Escribió el rap de la canción "U got me" del 2º Mini-Álbum de GOT7. *Tiene astigmatismo y en ocasiones se le hace difícil ver de lejos. *Es un buen amigo de Soryong (Tasty). *Jackson ocupó el puesto Nº10 en una encuesta realizada en julio de 2014 sobre los extranjeros más atractivos de Corea del Sur. Además, ocupó el Nº1 en Super Idol Chart como el mejor ídolo masculino del K-Pop, recibiendo el apodo "Fencing Idol" (fencing significa esgrima en inglés), por su reciente popularidad. Otra muestra de ello la tuvo en una encuesta realizad por Mnet sobre: "El ídolo del K-Pop que comienza a ganar cada vez más popularidad y te ha encantado", recibiendo el puesto Nº1 con el 75.2% de los votos. *En el programa de Weekly Idol confesó que Youngji de KARA es su mejor amiga ya que su relación de amigos se fue consolidando en el programa de variedades Roommate. Así mismo afirmo que no tienen ninguna relación sentimental, sólo amistad. *Declaro a la revista CanCam que si fuera una chica y tuviera la oportunidad de salir con alguno de sus compañeros de GOT7, escogería a todos por la diferente personalidad de cada uno. *Si pudiera cambiar de compañía y tuviera que elegir entre YG Entertainment y SM Entertainment, confesó que elegiría la compañía YG Entertainment. *Ganó junto a Mark el premio a la "Mejor Pareja" en los (ASC) After School Club Awards. Pareja conocida como MarkSon. *Si pudiera formar una sub-unidad, le gustaría que fuera con BamBam. *Dijo que si seria fans de Got7 su integrante favorito fuera JB. *Es el primer artista masculino de JYP Entertainment en recibir más de un millón de seguidores en su cuenta de Instagram(2015). *Sufrió una lesión leve en uno de sus tobillos en "Idol Star Athletic Championship 2015", por lo que tuvo que dejar la pierna en reposo durante una semana. *Algunas personas piensan que Jackson tiene un cierto parecido con el actor y modelo japonés Yanagi Shuntaro. También tiene un cierto parecido al actor Taeoh y a Taeyang (BIGBANG). *El 31 de enero del 2015 en Hong Kong; Mark y Jackson cantaron a dúo la canción "Silence". Jackson fue el vocalista en la actuación. *Participó en la nueva temporada de Law of the Jungle en Nicaragua; junto a Hani (EXID), Minah (Girl's Day), N (VIXX), el actor Choi Woo Shik, el luchador profesional Kim Dong Hyun, el actor Jo Han Sun, el ex-jugador profesional de baloncesto Hyun Joo-Yup y Kim Tae Woo (G.O.D.). *Él y Junior sufrieron lesiones leves en el brazo derecho durante su participación en "Idol Star Athletic Championships 2015". *Es cercano a Jessi de Lucky J; Lo considera su "hermano pequeño" y publica fotos dándole apoyo a él y a GOT7 en su Instagram. *En su cuarta visita a Weekly Idol entró diciendo que, por propia voluntad, había bajado de peso 9 kilos, aunque los MC's como siempre lo ignoraron (de manera divertida). *Jackson se caracteriza por tener una voz ronca y grave, así como por tener un acento muy personal cuando habla en coreano. *Los integrantes lo eligieron como el miembro más varonil del grupo. *No le gusta hacer mucho aegyo. *Jackson quería ser emparejado con Junior antes de la formación de GOT7. *Jackson y BamBam suelen llamar mucho la atención debido a su forma de comportarse. *Fue el invitado al que Hani (EXID) llamó para que viniese y disfrutara de la fiesta que ella y el resto de las integrantes habían preparado por la celebración de su comeback con el single "Hot Pink". Él y ella se hicieron muy íntimos en el programa Law of the Jungle y se tratan como hermanos. *Jackson escribio el rap de Confession Song y de U got me. *Si viera a su chica ideal en una firma de autografos la llamaria para que saliesen. *Tiene un tatuaje en la espalda de su propio nombre. *Admite que es el mas ruidoso del grupo. *Dice que tiene mucha confianza en el mismo y se considera el mas guapo del grupo. *Jackson escogio a YG antes que a SM. *Su apodo favorito es Wang Puppy. *Le dicen que se parece a Kim Hyun Joong. *Encuentra bonita a una chica que utiliza camisas mas grandes. *Una vez se le ofreció ser el estilista de BTS a cambio de un chocolate. *Suele tomar mucho tiempo para memorizar las letras. Enlace *Instagram Galería Jackson Wang1.jpg Jackson Wang2.jpg Jackson Wang-3.jpg 10481331 566505243482322 4316404022450854522 n.jpg 20959h1.jpg Jackson Wang6.jpg Jackson 7.jpg Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KActor Categoría:KMC Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CBailarín Categoría:CRapero Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JBailarín Categoría:JRapero